


Snow Day

by destieldevotee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean is a Sweetheart, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hunter Dean, M/M, Making Love, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Snow Day, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldevotee/pseuds/destieldevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are finally able to take a break from monsters and danger when a snow day comes around. They're finally able to breathe peacefully and openly show their love for each other without distractions while spending quality time with each other. It's a day they both needed. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a longer one-shot that I created from a drabble I had written on my fandom account from a prompt to write a destiel kiss in falling snow.

Dean loved these rare moments; where it was just the two of them together in peace.

No monsters, no demons, no overwhelming weight on their shoulders. Just Dean and Castiel, free to be in love without the constant fear of death or trouble.

Since they were almost always on the road, Dean was rarely able to experience snow days. But, these were one of those days where they weren't on the road or in some small, gloomy motel, they were at the bunker. They were home. Most importantly, he was with his angel. They were together, nothing looming over them.

Dean watched Cas as he walked around in the snow, holding out his tongue to catch falling snowflakes. The snow fell around him, specks landing on his coat and in his tousled, dark hair. He loved how Cas’s blue eyes would sparkle and how they’d shine in the midst of the snowflakes. He truly looked like an angel, innocent and beautiful.

Dean smiled, his green eyes lighting up with affection and love. It was moments like these where he could appreciate the beauty of Cas, where he could feel nothing but a fiery passion for Cas and just enjoy it without being pulled away by a case or danger. In this moment, there were no distractions.

Dean walked through the snow, his boots crunching on the slippery yet soft texture with every step. He came up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his muscular waist while nuzzling his neck, pressing small kisses on his wet skin.

He loved how Cas would shiver under his touch and the soft sighs or moans of pleasure and content that he would let out.

"Hey."

He felt Cas lean back into his touch, his hand coming up to rest on top of Dean’s.

"Hello Dean."

Dean would never get tired of those two words, they were his favorite words to hear when he missed Cas desperately and would yearn for his presence or when he just got off a tiring case and Cas popped in for a surprise visit.

Each time Cas would utter that greeting, Dean’s heart would speed up. He became sweaty. He was filled with absolute relief and joy.

Cas turned around in his arms. Blue eyes stared into green one's. It was just the two of them, everything around them was distant. Nothing else mattered.

Dean cupped Cas's cheek lovingly and rubbed his thumb along the stubble on his soft, tan jawline. He loved to just stare at Cas, memorize his attractive and stunning features. Then, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s lips. His other hand tightened around his waist as Cas moved his lips with his own. It turned from languid movements to a passionate thrill, their lips moved in sync with one another, smacking and licking. Dean loved to suck at Cas’s bottom lip and hear him groan. He felt Cas’s hand move up his back to clutch at Dean’s hair.

It was perfect. The snow fell around them slowly. They stood, embraced in each other's arms, neither wanting to move or halt their heated yet passionate lip lock.

After a while they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. They didn’t need to say a lot. Dean had come to realize that it was their thing. They could stare into each other’s eyes and know what the other wanted to say, know what the other was feeling. It was a special form of communication between the two of them.

They completed each other like that, understood each other. It was true what Cas had said, they did in fact share a profound bond. It ran through their veins; they were connected.

"I love you."

Dean stated, smiling softly at Cas who was still stood closely to him, his hard chest pressed up against Dean’s. He loved how Cas would smile when he tells him he loves him, how he relaxes and how his blue eyes light up even more.

Dean loves everything about Cas. Every day, he’s thankful that he had realized his feelings and told Cas, risking everything. He felt sure Cas felt the same way, but he still feared rejection. But, Cas was worth the risk.

As long as his angel was by his side, he was happy. He was home. He would always cherish Cas and every moment like this.

Dean didn't care if it sounded sappy; he was merely in love.

Cas leaned further into him and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you too, Dean.”

He loved the way his name rolled off of Cas’s tongue.

Dean pecked Cas's lips once more, savoring his taste. Kissing Cas was always enjoyable, Dean loved every second of it. He was addicted to Cas, simple as that. His taste, was almost better than pie.

They played out in the snow a while longer. Dean threw a couple snowballs at Cas. Then Cas, being his clueless and adorable self furrowed his eyebrows at Dean in confusion as he wondered why he was just hit in the back with a ball of snow.

Dean laughed, throwing his head back and crinkling his eyes. He soon explained to him the concept of snowballs which lead to a short and harmless battle of them tossing badly-made snowballs at each other and running around.

Cas had been chasing Dean, then ended up slipping and running into him. They both fell to the ground, with Cas landing on top of Dean. Cas worriedly asked if Dean was okay, but Dean just kept laughing and leaned up to kiss Cas’s cheek. He was so adorable; Dean was so whipped.

“It’s alright Cas, really.” He assured his boyfriend as he sat up. He ran his hand through his hair, shaking off the snow that had stuck onto it.

“Okay.” Cas still seemed unsure, Dean rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Kiss me and make it better.” Dean grinned at Cas; who tilted his head but obliged to Dean’s wish. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s, who groaned and placed his hand on the nape of Cas’s neck.

They pecked at each other’s lips for a few moments before finally pulling back and standing up. The snow started to fall a little harder, so Dean and Cas finally retreated back into the warmth of the bunker. They stepped out of their boots and Dean took off his coat. Cas didn’t seem to realize that he should take off his trench coat, as it was covered with snow and wet.

“Y’know you can take that coat off, right? Wouldn’t want you catchin’ a cold.” Dean chuckled.

Cas squinted his eyes as he looked down at his soaked clothes. “I don’t have any other clothes.”

“You can borrow some of mine.” Cas nodded and walked off to Dean’s bedroom, Dean smiled as he watched him go. There was constantly a tugging feeling at his heart whenever Cas was around. Instead of butterflies, he felt like fireworks were going off inside of him.

Dean walked into the kitchen to find Sam moving around and making something.

“Have fun with your boyfriend?” Sam teased, laughing as Dean walked in with a goofy smile on his face.

“Shuddup bitch.” Dean grumbled, still sometimes feeling shy when Sam teased him about Cas. They hadn’t been together long so Dean was still getting used to Sam constantly making him feel embarrassed.

“Jerk.” Sam shot back as he poured something into a cup.

“What’re makin’?” Dean's stomach grumbled.

“Hot chocolate. I figured it would be a good addition to this cold day.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something.

“And no, I’m not making you some.”

Dean held his hands up in defeat. That was fine, he’d just make some himself for him and Cas. It shouldn’t be too hard.

“If you need me I’ll be in my room reading.”

“You can hang out with me and Cas if you want y’know.” Dean suggested.

Sam shook his head and laughed. “I’m good, you deserve some quality alone-time with him. It’s not something you get these days.”

That was true; Dean thought. He and Sam were always with each other for cases and such, he rarely ever got to spend time with Cas and just enjoy it without having to hunt someone down and such. As much as he loved spending time with his brother, it would be nice to just be with Cas without anyone else.

“Thanks.” Dean said as Sam walked past him.

“No problem.” He patted Dean’s back then walked out of the kitchen area, his footsteps faded as he went to his room.

A few moments later, Cas walked into the kitchen. Dean was a bit surprised at first, there hasn’t been many times where he’s seen Cas in something other than his suit and trench coat. It was his signature; a part of him.

But, Dean wouldn’t be lying if he said he loved the way Cas looked in his t-shirt and sweatpants that hung low on his hips. It was a sight he could get used to. Dean licked his lips and smiled at Cas.

“I was going to wash my clothes but I’m not sure how to use that machine of yours.” Cas said with his confused, gravelly voice. Dean waved it off.

“That’s okay I’ll wash them for you later. You look good in my clothes anyway.” Dean winked at Cas. He loved how flustered Cas would get when he complimented him, or how his lips would slightly lift into a smile.

“Thank you.”

Dean moved around the kitchen as he made two cups of hot chocolate. He pretended he didn’t notice the way Cas’s eyes followed his movements, the small smile that tugged at his lips and how his eyes were soft with love.

He would always secretly love the way Cas looks at him, how he watches him and stares for long periods of time. He secretly loves a lot of things Cas does. Especially how Cas would always, and still does, get in his personal space. Close enough for Dean to feel his breath, close enough for Dean to kiss his tempting lips.

Soon, beverages were ready. They gathered their own cups then ventured into Dean’s room, shutting the door softly behind them.

“Want to watch a movie?” Dean asked, turning towards Cas after he had set his cup onto the nightstand beside his bed.

Cas smiled and nodded as he sipped his hot chocolate.

Dean decided on Star Wars, since Cas hasn’t seen any of the movies yet. He placed the laptop on the bed then plopped down onto it. He motioned for Cas to do the same. Cas sat down onto the mattress, a little too far away for Dean’s liking. He snorted.

“C’mere.” He said softly, opening his bowlegs and motioning for Cas to sit between them. Cas shifted and crawled between Dean’s legs then leaned back against his chest. Dean sighed happily as he set his chin onto Cas’s shoulder and winded his arms around his stomach.

“That’s better.” He whispered into Cas’s ear, kissing the spot beneath it. He grinned as he heard Cas’s breath hitch. He loved making his angel squirm.

Dean came off as a guy who didn’t do cuddling, but he actually loved it. He loved the moments when he and Cas would lay in bed together or on a couch and hold each other. Dean would live for the moments when it was just the two of them in bed at night, and he would be snuggled up to Cas with their legs tangled together. How he would wake up in the morning to warmth and strong arms embracing him.

Dean was a sucker for cuddling.

The movie started and they watched silently as there were no words that needed to be said. Cas’s hair would occasionally brush Dean’s cheek, their legs would touch, Dean would occasionally rub his hands up and down Cas’s arms or stomach or kiss and nuzzle his neck. Other than that, the only time they moved was to take a sip of hot chocolate from their mugs.

They were too warm to leave each other’s arms; too comfortable.

Hours seemed to pass by, they moved from one Star Wars movie to the next as they were both too lazy to pick a different movie. They were too into it anyway. Eventually, Dean became sore from laying in one position for so long.

“You done with your hot chocolate?” Dean asked as he rubbed the skin on Cas’s hipbone. Cas mumbled out a soft ‘yes’. Dean sat up and pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek before pausing the movie and standing up to gather the mugs.

“I’ll be right back.” He said, taking a moment to admire Cas in his clothes, laying on his bed smiling at him.

Dean took the mugs to the kitchen then remembered Cas’s clothes and took them to the washing machine to throw them in. He came back to the room a couple minutes later and got back onto the bed with Cas.

“Do you want to keep watching it?” Cas hesitated then shook his head. Dean was getting bored with it too.

“Alright, we can continue it another day.” He got up and took the disc out, then placed it back into the case. He laid back down onto the bed and sidled up next to Cas’s side, then weaved his arms around his waist while kissing his chest.

“Hold me.” He grumbled out.

Cas’s body shook a bit as he laughed. “You’re so needy Dean.”

Dean grinned and leaned up to wink at Cas. “You bring out my clingy and feminine side.” Cas rolled his eyes but brought his arms up to bring Dean closer to his side and hold him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, embracing each other in the darkness of their room, neither being able to get enough of each other.

Dean was warm, he felt safe and accepted. As much as he loved holding Cas and being the more masculine, he also loved for Cas to embrace him, to dominate him and hold him close. With anyone else Dean would feel vulnerable and weak. But with Cas, he just felt a huge wave of love and happiness. He was at peace, here in Cas’s strong, protective arms.

He could always count on his angel to keep him safe. To watch over him and hold him close. With Cas, Dean was at ease.

Dean looked up to see Cas staring down at him, seeming concentrated. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” Cas blinked then sheepishly grinned.

“I’m observing your freckles and trying to count them. They’re one of my favorite physical features of you.”

Dean slightly laughed, feeling touched. “Aw Cas you really know how to make a girl blush.” He teased, smiling warmly at him.

Cas tilted his head but chuckled along with him. Dean leaned up and kissed Cas, moving up his body so he was practically laying on him. “I love you, you’re so cute sometimes.”

Cas smiled and kissed him back. “Thank you Dean, I love you too. A lot.”

“I know.” Dean kissed him again, cherishing these intimate moments between them. He groaned as Cas put a little more pressure on his lips and took control a bit. He smiled against Cas’s mouth as he was maneuvered onto his back as Cas leaned over his body.

“As much as I love your cute soft side… I can’t help but get all tingly when you take control like that.” Dean grinned and pulled back. He loves both sides of Cas. His adorable, innocent side as well as his badass and warrior-like side. He loved to see Cas dominate him and bring out his tough side, it was hot as fuck.

The few times they’ve fucked already, Dean had topped since Cas was still new at the whole sex thing. But, he’s been dying to submit himself to his angel and have Cas be inside him. He couldn’t ignore how he loves to be dominated even though he occasionally tops. Dean can do bottom or top, but he prefers to be the bottom.

“Oh really? You want me to… Fuck you Dean?” Dean felt a heat growing in his abdomen as he hardened from Cas’s words. Maybe his angel wasn’t so innocent after all. Dean was certainly up for testing that out.

“Yeah Cas.” He grinned, reaching up to move his hands through the strands of his hair then pull his head down. Dean connected their lips again and moaned when Cas dove right in, smacking and moving their lips together heatedly, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

He thrusted up as their groins touched one another’s through the fabric of their pants.

Cas took his time removing Dean’s clothes. He peppered kisses along his face, lips and neck as Dean was a writhing and panting mess beneath him. He took off Dean’s shirt and removed his jeans, taking time to admire the tent in Dean’s boxers that were forming a wet-spot.

“Cas please.” Dean whimpered, wiping a hand down his face. The room suddenly felt hot despite the chilling weather outside.

“I’m going to take my time Dean; I want to show you how much I love you.” Dean couldn’t help but smile at that.

Cas licked and sucked at Dean’s neck, then moved down his body and made a trail of licks and kisses. He moved slowly down his chest, taking time to suck at Dean’s skin and savor the texture and taste. Every part of Dean was beautiful.

“I love your body.” Cas murmured. “I remember putting it back together when I raised you from hell. It was just as beautiful as your soul. You’re still so beautiful Dean; you outshine the stars and galaxies.”

Cas continues to whisper sweet words as he kissed all over Dean, worshipping him. Dean couldn’t help but let a few tears fall at Cas’s loving words and compliments, affection for the angel washed over him. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Cas softly and hold him close and run his hands all over his skin.

Cas mouthed at his cock through his boxers, nudging it with his nose and licking at his hardened boner. Dean moaned softly and shut his eyes as his chest heaved. Dean begged for Cas to suck him off, but Cas promised that for another time.

Sitting up, Cas removed his shirt then proceeded to strip himself of Dean’s pants. Dean watched, with fascinated wide eyes. Cas was basically stripping for him, Dean was fighting the urge to stroke himself as he watched Cas.

His body, was beautiful. Dean admired and loved every inch of Cas’s skin. Dean was so lucky; he didn’t know why Cas thought he was so beautiful when he was actually more gorgeous. Cas was the most stunning man, angel, that he’s ever seen.

His body was wonderful.

Dean lifted his hips as Cas pulled off his boxers, then removed his own. Dean groaned and licked his lips at the sight of Cas’s thick cock, curving up against his stomach looking so delicious. He remembered the feel of it in his mouth the one time he had sucked Cas off.

It was amazing.

He leaned up and opened the drawer to his nightstand to find some lube. He brought it out and tossed it to Cas. “You’re gonna need some of this.” Dean flashed him a grin.

Cas took it and popped opened the cap before squirting some onto his hand. He then kissed Dean as he brought a finger to Dean’s entrance and fingered at his hole, slowly moving past the rim. Dean stiffened then relaxed as pleasure washed over him. Cas continued to open him up, thrusting up to three fingers inside of him, occasionally brushing over his prostate. White-hot pleasure coursed through him.

Dean was thrusting and moaning, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back. He sighed as he felt Cas suck at the skin on Dean’s neck and throat.

“You feel so good Dean.”

Dean whimpered as Cas slowly pulled his fingers out. He looked at Dean curiously, actually managing to look cute for a second as he was sweating all over and naked with a raging hard-on.

“I’m ready Cas, I trust you.” That was all he needed to say to let Cas know he wanted this, with him.

Cas squirted some more lube onto his hand then stroked his dick a few times, moaning a bit as he got it slick and wet. Dean bit his lip at the arousing sight.

Cas leaned over Dean and spread his bowlegs as he got between them. He held his cock and moved it so that it was at his hole. Dean felt the head of Cas’s dick poke at his entrance, he panted. Cas leaned down to kiss him dirtily and open-mouthed.

Eventually, Cas pushed more of his cock inside of Dean slowly. Dean moaned as he felt the full length of Cas inside of him, he felt so full. Dean’s cock twitched as he felt Cas shift a bit. He placed another kiss onto Dean’s lips, softer this time as he gently pulled back to the rim then pushed back in.

“I love you Dean, so much. Fuck you’re so amazing.”

Dean continued to moan, too lost in pleasure to respond coherently. Cas thrusted in and out, his slick cock moving at a gentle yet deep pace. It wasn’t rough, it was loving. Cas leaned further down until their chests were touching, his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. He panted, Dean moaned and whimpered. Cas thrusted with a certain rhythm.

He occasionally whispered in Dean’s ear gruffly, telling him how much he loves him. How beautiful he is, how bright and exotic his soul is.

Dean thrusted his hips up and moved in sync with Cas with every deep thrust. His cock would hit the right spot with almost every push, and would send a wave of pleasure through Dean. He writhed and moaned loudly, clutching Cas’s back and running his hands down the rippling muscle.

He loved how Cas felt under his fingertips when they were fucking or making love. The skin was sweaty yet soft, he could feel every thrust, every breath.

Cas moved to kiss Dean passionately, their lips clashed with one another and moved from a soft and gentle pace to quick and rough. Then, back to a softer lip lock again.

The only sounds that could be heard in the dim-lit room was their moans and grunts, along with Dean chanting Cas’s name and groaning out “ughs” and occasional “fucks.” Cas whimpered out Dean’s name softly, lovingly. He held Dean as he thrusted into him, his cock deeply pounding into him yet with a soft and gentle rhythm.

“Cas… Touch me.”

Cas moved one hand to grip Dean’s leaking cock, he stroked it not too quickly. Both wanted this feeling to last.

Their breaths and grunts quickened, Cas’s thrusts got sloppy as they neared their climax. They both chanted each other’s name. Dean felt overcome with pleasure as he came, shooting out cum onto his chest and Cas’s hands. Cas continued to fuck him, still keeping his gentle and deep pace. Dean lay there, panting with his mouth hung open as he let out a string of moans.

Cas reached his high and came inside of Dean, his thrusts slowed as he shot his load into Dean’s heat. Dean groaned as he felt the sticky cum inside of him.

“Love you Cas.” Dean mumbled as they calmed down from their love making. Cas buried his head into Dean’s neck, placing chaste kisses. Dean continued to run his hands up and down Cas’s smooth back.

“I love you too Dean.” Cas’s breath tickled his neck as he responded. He eventually pulled his cock out of Dean and flopped onto his back. Both were too tired and worn-out to move any further.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas, letting out a guttural moan. Cas responded immediately, moving his lips with Dean lovingly.

“Mm that was amazing, felt so good Cas.” Dean said against Cas’s lips, pecking them again. Cas smiled.

“I’m glad, it was very pleasurable.” Dean chuckled and leaned back to stare at Cas affectionately. They eventually wiped themselves down then got back into bed. Both were tired from the day’s activities. Dean lay on side and smiled as he felt Cas come up behind him until they were chest to back. Cas’s arms moved to rest around his waist tightly; possessively.

They cuddled up against each other until there was no space left, they felt nothing but warmth. Dean felt Cas nuzzle his face into his neck. Dean rubbed Cas’s arms that were secured around his waist. They lay under the covers together, their legs entangled, until they fell into a peaceful slumber.

Dean slept good that night, he always slept comfortably when Cas was by his side. He loved the feeling of his angel pressed against him as he fell asleep, or their arms around each other. He loved the feel of Cas caressing his skin or pressing gentle kisses on his lips or neck.

“Love you, angel.” Dean mumbled before he dozed off completely. He didn’t know if he imagined the slight squeeze of Cas’s arms around him or the smile against his neck.

This turned out to be a memorable snow day, one that Dean would cherish. Forever and always.


End file.
